Vampire Hunters: A New Beginning
by EdwardandJacobfan1989
Summary: Twenty years after Dean's death, a now vampire Sam reunites with his family who have also been turned. And what is this new enemy that has the Volturi scared? Find out.


(AN: Supernatural/Twilight crossover. Carlisle turns Sam, Bobby, Jo and Ellen two months after Dean's death. Now, twenty years later they meet a new clan of vampires, and among them are faces Sam thought he would never see again. How will his immortal life change? Find out. Told in Sam's POV. Supernatural and Twilight don't belong to me. Eventual Sam/Jo and Dean/?. And i am really sorry about this. But i accidently deleted my original story from both my computer and the site.)

Twenty years had passed since I had lost my brother, the only real family I had left. And even to this day, it still hurt. Two months after Dean was sent to hell, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and I met up with an old friend of my father's, Carlisle Cullen. But here's the twist: He and his adopted family are vampires. But they were not the kind of vampire that I am used to facing. Vampires could actually walk in the sunlight. When they do, their skin actually sparkles. They all possess superhuman strength and speed. And when they become vampires, all five senses are enhanced. Most vampires possess a special mental ability, which can sometimes come in handy. The only way that a vampire can be defeated is dismembering the body and burning the vampire. And all vampires possessed the ability to exorcise demons without having to perform a ritual. While on a hunt, I was viciously attacked by a group of wild hellhounds. Luckily for me, Carlisle saved me from dying the same way that Dean did. I had spent the next three days going through a painful transformation. And I turned out to be a little bit different from the Cullens, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. I was able to easily control my urges. I could easily resist human blood. I was stronger and faster then any of the Cullens, including Edward and Emmett. And I possessed almost every single vampire mental ability that was known to our kind, telekinesis included. The only ability I did not have was ironically precognition. And this was all because of the demon blood, which I no longer had.

The only bad thing about being a vampire was that I would never get to see my family ever again. And that hurt more then anything I had ever felt. I had given up on finding a way to bring Dean back two weeks after becoming a vampire. When I realized that there was no way I could save him, I just broke down. Luckily for me, I still had Bobby, Jo and Ellen with me. We continued to hunt the supernatural of course; seeing as there was nothing else we knew how to do really well. I had finally managed to take down the demon responsible for my brother's death, Lilith. She had been shocked when she saw what I had become. I used the newly rediscovered Colt and shot her right in the chest. The same thing happened with that bitch Meg.

Now, even though two decades had passed since Dean's death, the pain of losing him was still with me. In fact, the pain of losing my entire family was still with me. I was coping with it day after day. Sometimes I would just lie in one of the bedrooms, not even bothering to hold the tears back. Jo would always come in and hold me as I cried. And she would always cry with me, seeing as she loved Dean almost as much as I did.

I was getting along quite well with the Cullens. They all knew that they would never be able to take my family's place, but that did not mean I didn't want them in my life. They were all great to hang around with.

Carlisle was the son of an Anglican Pastor. He was born sometime in the early 1640s in London England during a time of religious and political upheaval. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing normal humans. As his father grew older, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do if he found out, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, there by killing them. He looks like a model and has blonde hair.

Edward was the first to join his clan. He was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Though he mentioned that he doesn't remember it very well, he grew up in an old-fashioned family life style. Edward wanted to enlist in the army during World War One while he was growing up. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father, Edward Masen Sr., died in the first wave of the influenza. Before she died, Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen, begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son. Edward had a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's way of life of drinking animal blood, rather than human. Over the next eighty to ninety years, additional vampires were created by Carlisle as a last resort for a select few nearly dead or left-for-dead individuals, who then became part of the Cullen family, known to vampires as a coven. He has messy bronze hair and is just over six feet.

Esme was born sometime in 1895. Little is known about her early life, except that she lived on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio. She met Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the first time when she was sixteen years old and had just broken her leg climbing a tree. He soon moved out of town, but Esme never forgot the experience. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to remain and marry. At the age of twenty-two, she married Charles Evenson, hoping to please her parents and willing to attempt to be happy, but soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Despite it, she tried to become a good wife, and her parents coached her to keep face, and much to her relief, her husband got drafted during World War I.

She enjoyed a happy period while he was away, but Charles returned in 1920, starting his abuse again. Esme struggled to break free from him. She ran away, discovering a few days later that she was pregnant with his son, who was born in 1921, only to die a few days later of a lung infection. After the baby's death, Esme felt that she had no longer any reason to live, and attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Brought in the morgue, she was presumed dead, but her heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time and recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated ten years earlier. To stop her from suffering any longer, Carlisle decided to change her into a vampire. She has a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair.

Rosalie was more beautiful then any vampire I have ever seen before. She was five foot nine and has pale blond hair. Before becoming a vampire, she was engaged to a man named Royce King. One night she was beaten and gang raped by her drunken fiancée and his friends. She was left for dead. Carlisle had found her and turned her just in the nick of time. Apparently he had intended her to become Edward's mate. But Edward only saw her as a sister.

Her husband, Emmett was a tall burly curly black haired vampire. He was born sometime in 1915. In 1935, a bear had mauled Emmett. Rosalie had found him and had brought him to be turned by Carlisle. They eventually fell in love and got married. Out of all the Cullens, Emmett has the most trouble dealing with having to drink only animal blood.

Jasper was one of the only ones not turned by Carlisle. He has honey golden hair and is around six foot three. He was the youngest major in the Confederate Army in Texas, until a vampire named Maria and her cohorts, Lucy and Nettie, turned him. When Lucy and Nettie no longer became useful to Maria, Jasper destroyed them. He eventually left Maria and in a diner in Philadelphia, he met his future wife Alice. Together they had joined Carlisle's clan. Jasper was a empath, meaning he could feel and manipulate other people's emotions.

Edward's wife Bella had been turned only eight years before me. She is around five foot four and has dark brown hair. She had nearly died giving birth to her half daughter Renesmee, or Nessie for short. But Edward had turned her just in the nick of time. Bella's ability is the mental shield ability. That means she can protect herself and others from other vampires' mental abilities. The only vampires who Bella's shield does not have an effect on are me, Alice and Jasper.

Nessie, being a half vampire, was rather different from the rest of us. She has brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Instead of sparkling like the rest of us, Nessie's skin has a slight glow to it. Her ability is rather the opposite of her parents. Nessie can place thoughts and images in others' minds simply by touching them. And she can also penetrate shields. She is around the same height as her mother now. And she can still eat human food and sleep. But she chooses to drink human blood, even though her family tried to get her to drink animal blood.

Alice was born sometime in 1901 in Biloxi Mississippi. She barely remembers anything about her human life. The only facts she did know where that she was placed in a mental institution due to her premonitions as a human. These were enhanced once she became a vampire. An unknown vampire had turned her in order to protect her from a tracker vampire named James. She developed a conscience on her own and met her husband Jasper in Philadelphia. She is small and has spiky black hair.

I walked into the Cullen's House, the sun slowly beginning to rise over the trees. I had just come back from a hunt in a small town five miles north of here. I had taken care of a couple of lower level demons. Which meant the hunt was nothing but a piece of cake. I headed towards the kitchen. Carlisle, Esme, Bobby, Nessie, Jo, Ellen, Bella, Emmett and Edward were all there.

"Sam, I've got some news for you," Carlisle said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember my old friend that I had told you about?" Carlisle responded. "The one that can resurrect the dead."

"Yeah," I answered, clearly confused. "Xander. The one you have not seen in forty years."

"Well, I just came back into contact with him," Carlisle said. "It turns out that twenty years ago, he used his gift to bring back three people. And they will be here soon."

That was when it hit me. Tears started to pour down my face.

"No…" I said. "He brought my family back? All of them?"

Carlisle smiled at me.

"He did," Carlisle said. If my heart were still able to beat, it would be beating at twenty miles a minute.

"Do they know that we have become vampires as well?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I told them everything," Carlisle said. "And it turns out that both your father and Dean are exactly like you Sam."

"You mean their lifestyle is the same as mine?" I asked, clearly astonished.

"Yes, mental abilities and everything," Carlisle answered. "You are the only one who will be able to use your gifts on them. And vice versa."

"Holy shit," Bobby said.

"So when exactly were they brought back?" I asked.

"According to Xander, they were brought back two days after Dean's death," Carlisle said.

I let out a sigh of relief. Dean had not been down in hell for as long as I thought he was.

"What about Sam's Mom? Does she have any psychic gifts?" Bobby asked.

"Telekinesis," Carlisle answered.

"Wait, once Sammy's family gets here, will he be leaving with them?" Nessie asked, clearly saddened by the thought of my leaving.

"Well, they may want to stay around for a while to get to know us sweetheart," Bella said. "After that, I don't know."

"Nessie, even if I do leave, I will still come back and visit you guys as often as I can," I said, trying to comfort the half vampire.

"You promise?" Nessie asked, looking up at me with those big tearful chocolate brown eyes. I smiled reassuringly at her and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying my face in her curly hair. She hugged me back just as tightly.

"I promise Nessie," I answered. "I love you so much. You are too adorable for me to stay away for too long."

"Do you think your brother will like me?" Nessie asked after we pulled away.

" Nessie, he is going to absolutely love you," I said. "And I definitely know you are going to love him."

"Is he just as big as you are?" Nessie asked.

"He is a bit shorter then me, but he is still a pretty big guy," I answered.

"I can't wait to meet your big brother, Sam," Rosalie said. "I hope he is as good looking as you are."

Emmett gave her a look that clearly said, "You are married. Don't flirt."

"Wow Sam, I have never seen you look so happy," Jo said.

"Well, I never felt this happy before," I answered. "I've got my family back!"

Everyone just smiled at me. I could never remember one time in my whole existence where I had been this happy.

"Your brother is a goddamn bloodsucking idiot for making that deal," Bobby said. "If he has any idea how much you were affected by his death, he would be regretting his stupid mistake."

"Oh he definitely seems to be regretting making the deal," Carlisle said. "When I told him that about the state you were in when we first met, he just swore and said 'maybe I should not have made that deal after all'."

"It was not his fault," I said. "He had no idea about the effect his death would have on me. And besides, I understand why he did what he had done. I am not happy about it, but I understand."

"You did not seem to understand when you first found out what Dean had done," Bobby said.

"Yeah, but now I do," I said.

"Alice go outside and see if they have arrived yet," Carlisle said.

"I'll yell when they arrive," Alice answered and then she left the kitchen.

"So, is Dean just as bad as Sam when it comes too…um…pranks?" Emmett asked.

"No," Bobby said. "He's worse. Much worse."

Emmett's face fell.

"Oh shit," Emmett said. Everybody in the room laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, he has to get through me first before he can get to Emmett," Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that will be easy for him Rosie," I said mischievously. "Trust me. I know my brother better then anyone here. There is no one who he cannot prank. Even I am not safe. And I am his _brother_."

"He's right," Bobby said. "He's unstoppable when it comes to pranks and protecting his brother."

"They are here!" Alice yelled.

The tears were rolling down my face again as Bobby, Jo, Ellen and myself headed towards the door. This was it. If my heart could still beat, it would be racing one hundred miles a minute.

"Are you nervous Sam?" Jo asked.

"Of course I am," I answered. "Before now I never got the chance to even know my Mom. And it's been at least twenty years since I last saw my Dad and brother. And the relationship between me and Dad was not that great."

"But you are ready right?" Jo asked. I nodded and stepped through the door and onto the porch. I let out a tearful gasp as I saw several figures heading towards me. The one out in front had his arms outstretched as if he wanted to hug me. Which I knew he did. I turned back to face Bobby who nodded.

"Go get him, you big bloodsucking idiot!" Bobby exclaimed. I let out a tearful gasp and ran towards the vampire. I jumped into his arms and held on as tight as I possibly could, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Only one word burst from my lips. And that word meant more to me then anything else in the entire world.

"Dean."

(AN: Yeah, Sammy got his family back! Next chapter will be full of AngstSam, ProtectiveBrotherlyDean, MotherlyMary and FatherlyJohn. And Castiel will be in this, but Dean won't be the first one he appears to. Read and Review! And I decided to take a different approach with my Twilight/Supernatural crossover.)


End file.
